legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lohan
Lohan (商業都市ロアン, Shōgyō Toshi Roan, "Commercial City Loan") is a large commercial town where the player can find some special equipment that can only be bought here. Dabas' antique shop is found here, and Lohan's Arena is the site of the Hero Competition. Previous area : Nest of Dragon Next area : Shrine of Shirley, Hellena Prison, Kazas shop and upstairs red door to Weapon shop. Passage to bottom right leads to Dabas' shop]] Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Cure for Shana After fighting Greham and Feyrbrand in Nest of Dragon, Dart and friends reach Lohan where they take the unconscious Shana to a doctor. After Shana has been examined by the doctor, he reveals that the only cure is a Dragoni Plant. Dart, Rose and Lavitz must travel back through the Nest to the Shrine of Shirley to find Dragoni herb. The malefic plant created by the poison of the dragon is still a problem though; they decide to pour some of the pure water from the cavern onto the venomous vegetable to make it disappear. But first they need a pot; a merchant stops them and touts his wares, so they ask to buy a pot from him. When he wants 100,000,000 gold, Dart refuses. After some haggling, Dart can get the pot for free. This merchant will prove even more useful after Kongol joins the company; don't try and haggle for his Yellow Glowing Stone, as its value is obvious to the merchant and its price is fair, unlike the expensive container. In the forest above ground near the Nest of Dragon they find the huge plant blocking the way to the shrine; they use their newly bought pot and water to shrivel the plant away. Dragoni Plant turns out to be impossible to find, and instead they find Shirley, the ghost of the White Dragoon from the Dragon Campaign. After she proves their worth, she gives them the Spirit she has kept safe for millenia. Once back, with the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit in hand, they hold it up to the unconscious Shana. Instead of it beaming its light onto her, it chooses her, and Shana wakes up to becoming the fourth Dragoon. Hero Competition After the awakening of Shana, the group goes to the yearly tournament "Hero Competition"; Dart signs up to participate. Before beginning the contest, Dart meet his old friend Haschel who has also signed up. After catching up on events since their journey together, the contest begins. Dart and Haschel, in different brackets, each expect to face four warriors and a finals match. Dart fights four opponents, all of whom cheat in some way. Offscreen, Haschel beats three challengers before the mysterious swordsman called Lloyd defeats him. Dart expected to fight Haschel, but Lloyd appears instead; he dodges Dart's attacks with inhuman speed, and launches devastating attacks. Lloyd finishes off Dart and becomes the victor of the contest. Dart, for making it to the finals, places second; Haschel, as the competitor that got as far as fighting the winner, places third. Lloyd commends his adversaries with cryptic comments When the heroes reaches the entrance of Lohan, a dying solider stumbles in and tells Lavitz that king Albert has been kidnapped and taken to Hellena Prison by Fruegel. Haschel joins the group and they make their way to Hellena. Arena Minigames are available here at most points in the game after the Hero Competition and before leaving Endiness. Sadly, at least for a good number of players, there is nothing more than glimpses of the "Pig-Lizard Racing", and there are no more Hero Competition challenges after the storyline one. Tickets can be bought for 10G each, if you buy 10 tickets. For five at a time, they cost 12G each, and single tickets cost 15G. The tickets can be redeeming for prizes, effectively enabling the player to buy the prizes. At 10G per ticket, the prizes cost: * Spirit Potion: 20 tickets: 200 G * Total Vanishing: 40 tickets: 400 G * Healing Rain: 60 tickets: 600 G With the list provided in the What's Wrong With The Scene? section, the observation minigame is a foolproof source of two tickets (three minus the one for playing) every minute, or even as little as 30 seconds once the player gets fast.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NU47Upu-Fo Battles in Black Castle run about a minute and gain 24 G or so. Disc 2 battles can three times that, or more. Travel time to a combat area would be a factor, but less so for large amounts of tickets. In conclusion, on Disc 1, the "What's Wrong With The Scene?" game gains as much as normal combat except XP; once the observation game can be completed in less than a minute, it accumulates tickets faster. The ratio changes again on Disc 2; for the rest of the game, combat will gain money so fast that the observation game cannot keep up. Obstacle Course While the other minigames may test skills players are not familiar with, the obstacle course is merely an extreme test of the movement skills that we all use to play video games, including dealing with outsized boundary boxes. Merely coming too close to the moving obstacles will knock Dart out. :Man at Obstacle Course: "Reach the goal before the top left count hits 400. There will be something good waiting for you if you reach the goal quickly! Move with the direction key and duck with the X button to avoid obstacles!" :Shana: "Didn't you hurt yourself?" :Dart: "I'm fine, I have my armor" What's Wrong With The Scene? The easiest game, in that it gets a lot easier in a relatively short time. The key to it is that the starting room is always the same, so once you memorize that, the changes are more obvious. A room is revealed; ten locations inside the room are furnished with items. A curtain is drawn, and three of the items are replaced. A bird appears, which the player can move over the locations one after the other. Pressing the action button selects that item as the player's guess; if the player guesses wrongly, the game ends. If the player selects all three correctly they win three tickets, for a net gain of two. Double-bladed Axe / Falchion sword > Wheel / Painting > Blue flowers / Red flowers > Green Dragon head / White Gryffon Head > Pillows on furniture / Bed > Broom / Shovel > Boxing Gloves / Shield > Logs in fireplace / Empty fireplace > Giant mushrooms, brown / Grey..books? > Suit of plate mail armor / Leather armor > Who is the Man Chase the Lady and other misdirection scams seek to thwart this same skill, but without the benefit of less-than-realistic graphics. A sharp eye and a good framerate are required. One of the utterly identical green-clad men hides a pink bird under his green hat and the men proceed to run about, weaving in between each other in a confusing pattern. :Shana: "I feel dizzy." :Dart: "It's my kind of game, it's like a battle." Monster Conquest Throw balls to hit monkeys and dodge the balls they throw at you. At the end, no matter your score, a scripted sequence with three monkeys throwing a barrage of balls at Dart. :Shana: "You were really into it." :Dart: "I was so close to avoiding the last attack." :Shana: "Nobody could do that." :Dart: "Yes I can. Normally I should be able to do it." Treasure It seems like there is nothing for free and everything is for sale, in Market Town Lohan. But there is a very nice armor for Shana, and it can not actually be bought or found elsewhere. She will be around twice as well defended as Haschel until Disc 2. Rose cannot use it; her stats are kept high in the early game to portray her as a veteran warrior, and it would be unbalanced. * Angel Robe (To the right outside of Dabas' Shop, barely visible) * 200G (Enter the green door across from the Clinic, then through the door to the left) * 100G (To the right on the way to the Arena, across from the Stardust) Stardusts Shops There are several shops in Lohan and every shop is literally in the same building. All the same, there is a bit of stair climbing and running along rooftops to get to all of them. Some of the Accessories may have been or may be later received as boss loot. All the 5,000 and 10,000 Gold Armor and Accessories, though, are unique to Lohan, with the exception of Dragon Shield * Lance earlier, in a Treasure Chest in Marshlands * Dragon Shield later, from Divine Dragon * Wargod Calling later, from Kongol in Black Castle - 30% * Panic Guard before and after, from Volcano Villude, Phantom Ship chest minigame, and Mayfil * Active Ring in Indels Castle and Death City Mayfil * Power Wrist from Kongol at Hoax * Protector from Mayfil Spinning Gale is very powerful against Jiango and Fruegel, when you head south again Gallery Map Lohan.jpg|Lohan on Map Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Shop Category:Hidden stardust Category:Town Category:Serdio Category:Lohan Category:Sandora